The Death of Yahiko
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Yahiko falls to a serial killer, can Kenshin confess his feelings for Kaoru in such sad times?


The Death of Yahiko   
  
Kenshin looked sadly at Kaoru. She took his hand and started to cry.  
  
"I know that there was nothing that we could have done," she said.  
  
"Yes, yes there was! I could have..." Kenshin couldn't finish because of the tears.   
  
"You didn't do anything because... because of you would have become a man slayer again!" Kaoru cried and fell into his arms. Megumi came up to them.  
  
"What's wrong? I've never seen you two so sad," she said.  
  
"Yahiko... he..." Kaoru started.  
  
"He was killed by a man named Lar Kail. I couldn't protect him because I would have had to kill Lar in order... for him to survive," Kenshin said, still the tears were falling. Megumi also started to cry. A punch to the floor could be heard.  
  
"That must be Sano, I'll go check on him," Megumi said and went inside. She saw him, on the floor, kneeling. There were tears in his eyes, but none fell. "Sano?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I guess you heard," he started. Megumi nodded. "Dammit! I wish I could have stopped that bastard!" He cried. Megumi knelt down in front of him and put her hands behind his head and brought him onto her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't... you tell me what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think I could... without crying," he replied. Kenshin came in.  
  
"I will," he said. He had stopped crying.  
  
* **  
  
Yahiko stood outside of the dojo, breathing in the afternoon air. Kaoru opened the gate.  
  
"Yahiko, we're all out of fish. Would you go into town and buy some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure thing," he said. Kaoru was a little surprised because usually he would put up a fight. He took the money and walked to town. Meanwhile Kenshin was coming back from a game with Sano and two women walked by.  
  
"Did you hear? There's a serial killer on the loose in town. The rumor is that he looks normal, but he has already killed three people," one of them said.  
  
"Wow, that's awful! I'll make sure to stay away from town," the other said. Kenshin didn't really pay attention as he entered the dojo. He saw Kaoru talkin to Ayame and Suzume.   
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Sano asked.  
  
"He went to town, we ran out of fish so..." Kaoru started.  
  
"No! There's a killer on the loose!" Kenshin cried. They all ran out of the dojo, Ayame and Suzume went back to Dr. Genzai's.   
  
Yahiko walked up to a shop on the corner of a street. He bought some fish and turned around. He started to hum a song. Then suddenly, a man was thrown out of a bar. Blood sprayed everywhere. A mysterious man with dark eyes and a black cape came out of the building.  
  
"What's going on?" Yahiko asked. The man raised his sword above his head and charged at Yahiko. Yahiko smiled and stepped to the side. "A swordsman huh? Well, you're no match for the Kamiya Kasshin Style!" He cried and took his wooden sword and hit the man in the side. Kenshin and the others ran up to the two.  
  
"Yahiko! Don't fight him! He's a serial killer!" Kaoru cried. Yahiko turned around and the man sliced right through him.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin cried. Yahiko fell to the ground, blood leaked everywhere.   
  
"I am Lar Kail. And you must be the Battousai that became a wanderer. What a foolish choice!" Lar said, laughing.  
  
"Why is that?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru picked up the bleeding, yet still alive, Yahiko.  
  
"I know how to save him. But you have to use a part of me, so in other words, you'd have to kill me," Lar explained. Kaoru started to cry.  
  
"Don't... do it Kenshin. I'm all right..." Yahiko said, barely able to talk.  
  
"Yahiko! Don't talk, we'll get you to Megumi!" Sano cried.   
  
"No, I'll be fine. Tell Subame that I love her, and goodbye," he said. His hand fell back and his eyes closed. Lar had disappeared and it started to rain. Kenshin started to cry and Sano cursed.  
  
"You were my only student, and you let me down. How could you?" Kaoru sobbed.  
  
***  
  
Megumi hugged Sano as she sobbed. Kenshin got up and walked out in the rain. He slashed his sword around angrily.  
  
"Did you... tell Subame?" Megumi asked, still crying.  
  
"Yes. She's very depressed. She never knew... how Yahiko felt about her this whole time," Kaoru replied, watching Kenshin.  
  
"Dammit! I wish I could have done something, or went to town with him," Sano said. Tears fell down his cheeks. Kaoru and Kenshin left.  
  
They walked into Kenshin's room. Kaoru had tears in her eyes. Kenshin held her close.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru," he said. She blushed.  
  
"Ken... shin," she started. Kenshin pushed her back a little ways, and leaned forward until their lips touched. Tears fell down both of their cheeks.  
  
The End 


End file.
